Steele a Touch of Christmas
by functional
Summary: Eine Nach-Folge zu "Dasher, Dancer, Donner and Steele" und "Santa Claus is coming to Steele". Dancer ist auf freiem Fuß und nimmt Rache an Remington Steele und Laura.


Steele a touch of Christmas

Gut gelaunt und pfeifend stand Laura Holt im Badezimmer und föhnte ihr langes, brünettes Haar. Seitdem ihr Chef, Remington Steele zur realen Person geworden war, waren die Arbeitstage in der Agentur zwar genauso stressig, aber auf eine ganz besondere Weise aufregend. Die ständig knisternde Spannung zwischen ihr und dem Boss hatte sie verändert. Sie war selbstbewusster geworden, und auch unbeschwerter. In vielen Dingen konnte sie sich auf den völlig unterschiedlichen Blickwinkel Mr. Steeles einlassen und für sie belastende Situationen entschärfen. Sogar der Umgang mit ihrer Familie fiel ihr nun leichter und war selbstverständlicher für sie geworden. Dafür, dass ihr Leben die Kurve aus einer emotionalen Sackgasse gekriegt hatte, wollte sie sich heute mit einem eleganten Abendessen in seinem Lieblingsrestaurant bei ihm bedanken. Er ahnte noch nichts von seinem Glück, sie wollte ihn in der letzten Minute damit überraschen. Die Vorfreude erhellte nun ihre Stimmung bereits am frühen Morgen. Sie legte den Föhn beiseite und betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Spiegel. Was sie sah, hob ihre Laune noch mehr. Aber auf einmal schien irgendetwas ihre Badezimmeridylle zu stören. Der Geruch? Sie meinte, einen Hauch von Schweiß wahrzunehmen. Verwirrt wollte sie sich umdrehen, da griff ein Männerarm hart um ihren Hals. „Noch 122 Tage bis Weihnachten, meine Schöne!" flüsterte ihr eine raue Stimme ins Ohr. Woher kannte sie diese Stimme? Zusammen mit dem Geruch wurden unangenehme Erinnerungen wach und jagten ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Etwas Weiches presste sich auf ihren Mund und ihre Nase, ein süßlicher Duft benebelte ihre Sinne und sie sank in die Arme des Eindringlings.

Mildred liebte die halbe Stunde im Büro, bevor die Agentur zum Leben erwachte. Genug Zeit und Muße, um in Ruhe den Tag vorzubereiten. Sie kochte Kaffee, legte die Tageszeitung auf Mr. Steeles Tisch und stellte für beide Detektive die Kaffeetassen bereit. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis Miss Holt eintreffen würde, sie war normalerweise früh dran und gab bei Verzögerungen Bescheid, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machte. Doch an diesem Morgen irrte sich Mildred. Mr. Steele kam vor Laura Holt in die Agentur. Auch er war überrascht, dass seine Partnerin noch nicht bei der Arbeit war, zeigte sich aber noch nicht weiter beunruhigt. Er nahm seinen Kaffee und die Zeitung und begann, sich auf den Tag in der Agentur einzulassen. Das Sommerloch vereinnahmte von Tag zu Tag mehr Raum. Die Zeitungen berichteten von Nebensächlichkeiten, die noch vor wenigen Wochen kein vernünftiger Mensch für erwähnenswert gehalten hätte. In den letzten Tagen war die Lektüre der „L.A. Morning Post" mehr als ermüdend gewesen. Gelangweilt gähnte er. Der Sommer, die Hitze und die Schwüle- Miss Holt hätte seinem Vorschlag folgen und die Agentur für zwei oder drei Wochen schließen sollen. Es passierte nichts, schon gar nichts, was das Eingreifen eines Privatdetektivs erforderlich gemacht hätte. Sie hätten die Zeit so wunderbar entspannt an einem angenehmeren Ort verbringen können. Hawaii, die Fidschi-Inseln, das Mittelmeer, um nur ein paar davon zu erwähnen. Er lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Bürostuhl zurück, die Zeitung noch ungelesen in der Hand. Wo nur Miss Holt steckte? Vermutlich hatte sie begriffen, dass nichts los war und ließ sich Zeit. Das war nur allzu verständlich.

In der Hitze des Sommers hat alles sein eigenes Tempo. Dass die Klimaanlage Remington Steeles Büro auf 19 Grad herunterkühlte, änderte nichts an seiner gelangweilt-lässigen Stimmung. Noch ahnte er nicht, dass sich seine Welt in nur wenigen Sekunden in eine andere Richtung drehen würde. Er nahm die Zeitung zur Hand, überflog mehr oder weniger teilnahmslos die Schlagzeilen und sprang, wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Es war weniger die Überschrift als das dazugehörige Bild, das in seinem Kopf alle Alarmglocken schrillen ließ. „Häftling entflohen" war vielleicht kein alltäglicher Titel für einen Artikel, aber der gesuchte Verbrecher wurde nicht nur als kaltblütig und rücksichtslos geschildert sondern auch als gemeingefährlich. Die Haare in Remington Steeles Nacken stellten sich auf, als er entsetzt erkannte, dass der Gesuchte ein alter Bekannter von ihm war: kein geringerer als Anthony Delgetti, den er bereits zwei Mal hinter Gitter gebracht hatte. Lauras Abwesenheit bekam unter diesen Umständen einen vollkommen anderen Charakter, er war in höchster Sorge. Vorbei die Leichtigkeit des täglichen Daseins, er bekam Angst. Er hing noch in Gedanken den Schreckensszenarien nach, welche ihm die Besuche von Delgetti, besser bekannt unter dem Tarnnamen „Dancer" beschert hatten, als er aus dem Vorraum erst einen erstickten Schrei und dann ein dumpfes Poltern wahrnahm. Erschrocken sprang er auf um nachzusehen, was wohl passiert war. Doch noch bevor er hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorkommen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Mildred trat ein, steif und mit eckigen Bewegungen, kreidebleich im Gesicht- und mit einer Pistole an der Schläfe. Schockiert starrte sie ihren Chef an, dieser starrte auf seine Sekretärin. „Keine – falsche – Bewegung!" mahnte nachdrücklich eine heisere Stimme. Noch bevor er den Eindringling zu Gesicht bekam, lief Remington Steele ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Er war in seinem Leben schon vielen Ganoven begegnet, gefährlichen und solchen, die es sein wollten, hartnäckigen oder auch dämlichen. Aber so viel Angst wie der Mann, in dessen Gewalt sich nun seine Sekretärin befand, hatte ihm noch niemand eingeflößt. Vor ihm stand der Geist des vergangenen Weihnachtsfestes – Dancer, oder Anthony Delgetti, wie er mit bürgerlichem Namen hieß. „So Brunhilde", drohte er Mildred „keine Bewegung oder ich übe Zielschießen, mit dir als Zielscheibe!" Die völlig verängstigte Mildred wurde auf das Sofa geschubst, mit der Pistole deutete Dancer Remington Steele an, sich neben sie zu setzen. „So, Schönling, dieses Mal klappt es hoffentlich besser. Ihr habt mich ganz schön aufs Kreuz gelegt und mir eine Menge Ärger eingehandelt. Diesmal ist mir nicht nach Scherzen zumute sondern nach Wiedergutmachung. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Knast, brauche Bargeld und will mir in Südamerika etwas Neues aufbauen. Bevor ich anfange die Behörden zu überzeugen, mache ich es auf meine Art. Wenn dir irgendwas an Brunhilde liegt, wirst du genau tun, was ich sage, Schönling. Erstens- ich brauche Bargeld. Sagen wir einmal- 250.000 sollten reichen für den Anfang. Zweitens wirst du mich über die Grenze schaffen, nach Mexico. Und das alles noch heute, wenn dir Brunhildes Leben auch nur ein bisschen etwas wert ist." Mit diesen Worten drückte er die Pistole hart an Mildreds Schläfe und sie stöhnte verängstigt auf. „Boss! Tun sie doch etwas!" rief sie verzweifelt. Vorsichtig stand Mr. Steele auf und erhob seine Hände. „Sehen Sie, Dancer", sagte er, „selbst wenn ich Ihnen helfen wollte- wo soll ich in so kurzer Zeit eine Viertelmillion Dollar herbekommen? Lassen Sie Mildred in Ruhe, töten Sie mich, wenn Sie unbedingt eine Leiche brauchen." „Keine Sorge, Brunhilde wird nichts passieren. Solange du tust, was ich sage. Für Brunhilde finden wir ein nettes Plätzchen. Und wenn das nicht reicht- zum Glück habe ich ja noch eine Geisel." Mit diesen Worten zog er eine Strähne brünetter Haare aus seiner Jackentasche. „Hübsches Mädchen. Ich mag schöne Mädchen. Wäre doch zu schade, wenn sie sterben müsste!" Der Anblick von Lauras Haar in Dancers Hand brachte Remington Steele an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Verstört stürzte er auf Dancer zu, dieser benutzte aber erneut Mildred als Geisel, um sich Steele vom Leib zu halten. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Schönling", drohte er. „Denk an Brunhilde, denk an deine hübsche Assistentin und komm wieder runter. Immer schön langsam. Hinsetzen!" Remington Steele sank auf den Sessel seiner Sitzgarnitur. Lauras Leben war in Gefahr, an Mildreds Kopf hing dieser Psychopath mit einer geladenen Waffe. Momentan mangelte es ihm deutlich an der notwendigen Inspiration, wie er aus der Situation herauskommen könnte. Aber zumindest Dancer wusste, was er wollte. „So, wunderbar, Schönling. Dann können wir jetzt hoffentlich das weitere Procedere besprechen. Brunhilde verstauen wir schön im Wandschrank." Mit diesen Worten reichte er Steele eine Rolle Paketband und wies ihn an, Mildred damit die Hände und Füße zu fesseln und den Mund zu verkleben. „Aber immer schön fest!" rief er, als er Steeles Zögern bemerkte. Dancer stieß sie grob in ihr Gefängnis. „Und versuche erst gar nicht, zu entkommen, das wäre sein Tod! Und du wirst mir das Geld beschaffen." Er nahm die Waffe von Mildreds Schläfe und stieß sie grob zwischen Remington Steeles Rippen. Mildred stöhnte und versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch das Paketband ließ keine Kommunikation zu. Dancer schob mit dem Fuß die Tür wieder zu. Im Wandschrank würde sie kein Mensch suchen, ihr Leben war ebenso gefährdet wie das von Laura Holt und Remington Steele.

„So, Schönling, und nun zum Finanziellen. Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass deine Portokasse diese Summe nicht hergibt und mir etwas einfallen lassen. Du wirst für mich eine Bank überfallen. Die First Pacific Bank hat eine Filiale draußen an der Ausfallstraße zur Interstate Richtung Süden. Damit dich keiner erkennt, kannst du dir diese Papiertüte auf den Kopf setzen. So. Und jetzt gehen wir in die Tiefgarage und suchen uns ein passendes Auto aus, dein Angeber-Oldtimer ist ja für nichts zu gebrauchen."

Die Pistole im Rücken fuhr Remington Steele mit Anthony Delgetti mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Tiefgarage, wo etliche ansehnliche Wagen geparkt waren. Delgetti entschied sich spontan für einen Mercedes SL mit getönten Scheiben, der nicht mehr ganz neu war und so seiner Meinung nach etwas unauffälliger wirkte. Mr. Steele brach das Schloss auf und schloss den Wagen kurz. Dann fuhr er wie befohlen zur Bankfiliale. Dancer wies ihn auf dem Weg dorthin an, was er zu tun und was er zu lassen hatte. Mit der Papiertüte über dem Kopf würde ihn keiner erkennen. Eine Wasserpistole als Waffe musste ihm genügen, er durfte nichts sagen sondern dem Bankangestellten nur einen Zettel geben, auf dem bereits alles Notwendige zu lesen war. Er selbst würde im Auto warten, um sich zu tarnen benutzte er den Nikolausbart, der ihm schon einmal als Verkleidung für sein kriminelles Handeln gedient hatte.

Mr. Steele hatte keine Wahl. Die Tarnung war dürftig, der gestohlene Wagen würde auffallen, der Banküberfall gefilmt werden. Selbst ein durchschnittlich begabter Streifenpolizist würde schnell auf seine Fährte gelangen. Aber was waren ein paar Jahre im Gefängnis verglichen mit dem, was auf Laura und Mildred wartete, sollte er versagen? Daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Ohne links und rechts zu schauen betrat er die Bank, legte seinen Zettel auf den Tresen, fuchtelte wild mit der Wasserpistole und- war wider Erwarten erfolgreich. Die Scheine in einer zweiten Papiertüte stürmte er aus der Bank, hechtete in den gestohlenen Wagen und gab Vollgas Richtung Grenze. „Na also, geht doch!" grinste „Dancer" Delgetti sarkastisch. „Teil eins wäre schon mal geschafft. Jetzt bringst du mich über die Grenze, fährst mich noch bis San Pedro und wenn alles gut geht, hast du mich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit los." Um unbehelligt über die Grenze zu gelangen, hielten sie in Grenznähe, gleich außerhalb von San Diego noch einmal an, um für das gestohlene Auto neue Nummernschilder zu stehlen. Delgetti versteckte sich dann hinter den Vordersitzen auf dem Wagenboden, Steele musste ihn unter einer Decke verstecken. Delgetti ließ Steele nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, die Pistole war ständig auf seinen Rücken gerichtet. Die Kontrollen bei der Ausreise waren relativ lasch und durch die getönten Scheiben würde kein Grenzer Verdacht schöpfen, hoffte Dancer.

Egal was er tun würde, es war falsch, soviel war Remington Steele klar. Ein bewaffneter Raubüberfall, Autodiebstahl, Beihilfe zur Flucht, Mithilfe bei der Verdunklung von Straftaten- so ein Sündenregister konnte er bisher noch nie sein eigen nennen. Delgetti auch noch aus der Reichweite der amerikanischen Justiz zu schaffen, das sprengte den Rahmen. Als die Grenze in Sichtweite war, fuhr er erst langsam auf die Grenzstation zu, um dann spontan Vollgas zu geben. Staub wirbelte auf, die Reifen quietschten und blockierten, als er versuchte, kurz vor dem Schlagbaum zum stehen zu kommen. „Verdammt, Mann, was soll das!" brüllte Dancer vom Wagenboden her und schoss in die Luft. Steele verriss das Lenkrad und landete im Grenzerhäuschen. Durch den Aufprall landete er mit dem Kopf auf dem Lenkrad und blieb mit glasigem Blick sitzen. Delgetti witterte seine Chance, schnappte die Tüte mit der Beute und gab Fersengeld. In der Aufregung, die durch den Crash und die umherfliegenden Trümmer entstanden war, gelang ihm die Flucht. Grenzer rissen Steele unsanft aus dem Auto, er versuchte sich gegen die groben Hände zu wehren, was ihm ein paar herbe Schläge auf Kopf und Rücken bescherte. Nach nur kurzem Gefecht fand er sich benommen und mit Handschellen gefesselt auf dem Boden einer Zelle wieder. Gerade an der mexikanischen Grenze war man auf Zwischenfälle aller Art eingerichtet und es gab genügend Arrestzellen, um unerwünschte Einreisende eine Weile festzuhalten. Verzweifelt versuchte er, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ihm war klar, dass er einiges zu erklären hatte und wollte baldmöglichst damit beginnen, um Laura und Mildred nicht noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen. Doch entweder hörte ihn niemand oder seine Schreie wurden einfach ignoriert. Nach einer kurzen Zeit, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, traf auch die Polizei ein und nahm ihn mit. Ein Polizist las ihm seine Rechte vor, und Steele versuchte, seine Geschichte loszuwerden. „Passen Sie lieber auf was Sie sagen", wurde er aber gewarnt. „Sie stecken so tief im Schlamassel, da würde ich lieber auf den Rechtsanwalt warten!" Sein Kopf schmerzte, als wäre ein Lastwagen darüber hinweggedonnert, seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen und das Sprechen schmerzte in seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle. Da ihm niemand zuhörte war es wohl wirklich das Beste, zu schweigen.

Er wurde ins Gefängnis von San Diego gebracht. Dort wurden ihm Fingerabdrücke abgenommen, er wurde von Kopf bis Fuß gefilzt und abgetastet. Es gab nicht eine Körperöffnung, die nicht untersucht und inspiziert wurde. Er erhielt einen orangefarbenen Overall aus steifem Baumwollstoff. Als er angezogen war, legten ihm Polizisten Fußfesseln an und eine Kette um die Hüften, an der sie seine Hände mit Handschellen befestigten. Anschließend wurde er, verpackt wie ein Schwerverbrecher über die Gänge geführt, wobei er ständig in den Fesseln stolperte. Seine Kleidung wurde konfisziert und Remington Steele in eine Zelle gesteckt, in der er seinen verzweifelten Gedanken nachhing. Es war bereits spät am Abend und er sollte erst am nächsten Morgen verhört werden. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er war davon ausgegangen, sich in einem Rechtsstaat zu befinden, wo erst seine Schuld bewiesen sein musste, bevor er verurteilt werden konnte. Das hier war das Gegenteil. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass es für Polizisten nicht leicht sein musste, ständig mit den Schattenseiten menschlichen Daseins konfrontiert zu werden. Natürlich hatte er sich schuldig gemacht- aber es war niemand durch sein Verhalten verletzt worden, er konnte noch Schlimmeres verhindern, wenn sie ihm doch nur endlich zuhören würden! Er klopfte gegen die Tür, immer lauter und ungeduldiger, bis doch jemand vom Wachpersonal hereinsah. „Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund für den Radau, den du hier veranstaltest, mein Lieber. Sonst gnade dir Gott, oder woran du sonst noch glaubst." Steele begann zum wiederholten Male mit seiner Bitte: „Sie müssen mir zuhören, meine Sekretärin …" Weiter kam er nicht. Der Wärter holte Verstärkung und gemeinsam betraten sie die Zelle und drängten Steele von der Tür zurück. Einer von ihnen packte ihn brutal am Unterkiefer und schlug seinen Kopf heftig gegen die Betonwand. „So, du kriminelles Etwas, jetzt sei mal erst ganz dankbar, dass ich dir deine Beißerchen nicht ausschlage. Wage es nicht noch einmal, uns hier bei der Arbeit zu stören." Seine Aussage unterstrich er mit einem kräftigen Schlag in Steeles Gesicht. Gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen legte er Steele die Fesseln von vorher wieder an, stieß ihn unsanft auf den Boden. „Und wenn du nur einmal den Mund wieder aufreißt, kannst du deine Knochen nummerieren, damit du dich wieder zusammensetzen kannst, nachdem wir dich in die Mangel genommen haben!" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Männer aus der Zelle. Sein Betteln und Flehen, gleich noch eine Aussage machen zu können, wurde ignoriert. Es gelang ihm nicht mehr, sich vom Boden zu erheben und so verbrachte er die Nacht auf dem Fußboden der Zelle, in Angst und Sorge um zwei Menschen, die ihm sehr nahe standen. Ihm, der kaum jemandem in seinem Leben bisher Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte. Laura hatte ihn gelehrt, eine positive Einstellung zu seinem Leben und seinen Mitmenschen zu bekommen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte ihm ein Mensch auch nur annähernd so viel bedeutet wie Laura Holt. Selbst Mildred, die sich seiner Meinung nach viel zu oft und viel zu sehr in die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Laura einmischte- ihr ständiges Bemuttern würde ihm sehr fehlen. Und nun musste sie die Nacht im Schrank verbringen, in einer unbequemen Lage, gefesselt und geknebelt. Dagegen hatte er es hier im Gefängnis noch komfortabel. Zur Sorge gesellte sich auch gleich noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wagte nicht sich auszumalen, was Laura alles zugestoßen sein könnte. Delgetti war kaltblütig und berechnend, wenn er etwas plante, war ihm das Leben derer, die ihm im Wege standen, gleichgültig. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass ihm niemand zuhören wollte, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er das Wort ergriff, von Polizisten und Gefängnispersonal grober behandelt wurde. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert, wenn man seinen heutigen Arbeitstag objektiv betrachtete, aber was hätte er tun können? Nicht mal Mildred konnte er helfen!

Robert Delano war gerne Staatsanwalt. Zwar bestand seine Klientel meistens nicht aus den sympathischsten und angenehmsten Zeitgenossen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, der Gerechtigkeit und dem Staat auf der einen Seite, aber auch der Gerechtigkeit und der Menschlichkeit auf der anderen Seite dienen zu können. Es war ihm sehr wichtig, dass alle, die durch seine Hände gingen, ohne Rücksicht auf die Art oder Schwere ihres mutmaßlichen Verbrechens, gerecht und menschlich behandelt wurden. Überheblichkeit von Polizei oder Justizpersonal war ihm ein Gräuel. Er hatte sich am Morgen in aller Kürze über die Vorgänge des vergangenen Abends und der Nacht informiert und was er bezüglich des Neuzuganges Steele beim Lesen des Protokolls ahnte, bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, am Morgen bei der Vernehmung anwesend zu sein, leider war ihm aber ein sehr dringender Termin dazwischen gekommen.

Nach einer langen und schlaflosen Nacht wurde Steele aus seiner Zelle geholt. Zwei Vollzugsbeamte packten ihn hart an den Oberarmen und zerrten ihn gnadenlos zum Verhör. Steele konnte in seinen Fußfesseln kaum mithalten und stolperte unsicher zwischen den beiden mit. Aber insgeheim war er erleichtert. Endlich konnte er sich einen Rechtsbestand organisieren und sich auf die Schadensbegrenzung konzentrieren. Ein Jurist würde verstehen, dass dringender Handlungsbedarf bestand und auch leichter Gehör finden als er als Tatverdächtiger. Doch erst einmal wurde er in ein verrauchtes Büro geführt. Zwei Polizisten in Zivil sollten ihn vernehmen. Wenn Steele vorher noch dachte, in einer brenzligen Situation zu stecken, wurde er jetzt eines besseren belehrt- die Lage schien hoffnungslos. In seiner Jackentasche hatte man einen Schlüssel gefunden, der zu einem Gepäckfach an der Union Station in Los Angeles gehörte. Dancer musste ihm diesen in einem unbemerkten Augenblick in die Tasche gesteckt haben. Aufgrund seiner Verhaftung wurde das Fach geöffnet- und Laura Holt darin gefunden. Zwar lebend, aber in kritischem Zustand. Die Luft im Gepäckfach war knapp geworden und Laura, die mit Drogen betäubt worden war, ins Koma gefallen. Nun kam zu den Vergehen des Vortages noch Entführung, Körperverletzung und versuchter Mord. Die Polizisten hörten nur das, was sie hören wollten, und das war nicht die Wahrheit und es war nicht das, was Mr. Steele sagen konnte. Der Vormittag verging mit Fragen über Fragen, die Polizisten wechselten und waren nicht gerade zimperlich. Manchmal versuchten sie freundlich zu wirken, um ihn zu einem Geständnis zu bewegen. Wenn er dann wieder mit seiner Geschichte anfing, waren sie dafür nur um so grober. Sie bliesen ihm Zigarettenrauch ins Gesicht und strahlten ihm mit der Schreibtischlampe in die Augen, um ihn zu blenden. Seine Hände und Füße waren noch immer gefesselt und er war den Verhörenden hilflos ausgeliefert.

Mittags bekam er eine kurze Verschnaufpause, als die Polizisten zum Essen gingen. Steeles Magen war leer und knurrte hungrig, aber das hatte er vollkommen verdrängt. Er war erschöpft und in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so gedemütigt und erniedrigt worden. Aber es sollte noch schlimmer kommen. Nach der Mittagspause wechselte das Personal und ein bekanntes Gesicht baute sich vor Remington Steele auf. „Detective Jarvis", stotterte er nervös. „Da schauen Sie, was?" knurrte ihn Jarvis an. „Ich bin nur für Sie aus L.A. gekommen. Und ich werde nicht von Ihrer Seite weichen, bis Sie Ihr Verbrechen gestanden haben und der gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden können. Sie wissen ja- ich bin beim Morddezernat. Sie können sich vielleicht denken, was das für Sie heißt. Wenn Sie Glück haben, verurteilt man Sie nur wegen Totschlag. Das könnte Ihnen unter Umständen den elektrischen Stuhl ersparen. Aber kommen Sie, erleichtern Sie doch Ihr Gewissen. Glauben Sie mir, dann geht es Ihnen gleich besser." Remington Steele war bei diesen Worten auch die letzte Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. „Aber – Mord – Laura – wer – wieso - hat sie jemand umgebracht…" stammelte er. „Sie wissen also genau, worüber ich spreche", entgegnete Jarvis selbstzufrieden. „Kommen Sie geben Sie sich einen Ruck!" Mr. Steele wollte sich erheben, sich auf Jarvis stürzen, seine Verzweiflung herausschreien. Nur sein Kreislauf weigerte sich. Er hatte seit vielen Stunden nichts gegessen, der Adrenalinspiegel war zu lange schon auf höchster Stufe, geschlafen hatte er auch nicht. In dem Moment, als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob wurde ihm schwindlig und er begann zu taumeln, er hatte die Fußfesseln völlig vergessen und hatte nun das Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand auf einem Karussell den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel, wie es ihm schien in die Unendlichkeit. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr fangen, dann war es eben das Ende, aber er wollte mit untergehen. Ein paar Eindrücke seines Lebens, die schönen Momente, die er erleben und genießen durfte, kamen ihm in den Sinn. Vergessen waren die Angst und Pein, die Verzweiflung und Ohnmacht der vergangenen 24 Stunden. Er fiel und fiel und da er sich nicht abstützen konnte, schlug er sich beim Aufprall auf den Boden die Stirn blutig.

Er wollte nicht wieder zurückkommen in die unangenehme Gegenwart und das Verhör. Verkrampft klammerte sich sein Bewusstsein an Erinnerungen. Die erste Begegnung mit Laura. Der erste Kuss. Ihr Geruch, ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen. Die Stimme mit dem weichen Timbre. Sie tanzten im Sonnenschein um einen Baum, sie sah bezaubernd aus. Er wollte sie festhalten, sie nie wieder loslassen. Aber es ging nicht, die Kraft die ihn von ihr wegriss war zu stark. Ein ständig wiederkehrendes Geräusch störte ihn. Jemand schlug ihn auf die Wange. Nicht stark aber doch so fest, dass es bis zu ihm vordrang. „Mr. Steele, kommen Sie, Mr. Steele, sehen Sie mich an, machen Sie die Augen auf, kommen Sie, Mr. Steele, sehen Sie mich an, machen Sie die Augen auf…" wiederholte eine Stimme. „Ja sehr gut, so ist es schon viel besser!" wurde er gelobt, als er den Mann, der vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete, ansah. Jemand hatte ihm eine Decke unter den Kopf geschoben, damit er es etwas bequemer hatte und das Fenster geöffnet. Remington Steele atmete tief ein und hob den Kopf. Vor ihm saß ein Mann mittleren Alters, sein dunkelblondes Haar fing an den Seiten an, schütter zu werden, durch eine randlose Brille sahen ihn dunkelgraue Augen besorgt an. Ein starker Arm griff ihm in den Rücken und half ihm, sich in eine sitzende Position aufzurichten. Jemand hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen und ließ ihn vorsichtig trinken. „Willkommen zurück, es wird Ihnen gleich besser gehen", begrüßte ihn der Fremde. „Ich muss mich wohl erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Robert Delano, ich bin hier im Distrikt der Staatsanwalt. Leider konnte ich heute Vormittag beim Verhör nicht dabei sein, aber dass es so ausartet, damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet. Der Kollege aus Los Angeles hat sich hier auch noch in höchstem Maße unangemessen verhalten." Remington Steele konnte an nichts anderes denken, als an Lauras vermeintlichen Tod. „Laura", stammelte er verstört. „Ich war das nicht." „Natürlich waren Sie das nicht. Detective Jarvis wollte Sie unter Druck setzen, dafür muss ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Er wollte Sie damit zu einem Geständnis bewegen. Das ist in höchstem Maße unzulässig und er wird dafür ein Disziplinarverfahren angehängt bekommen. Aber das muss jetzt nicht Ihre Sorge sein. Miss Holt geht es gut, sie ist zu sich gekommen und konnte Sie mit ihrer Aussage entlasten, sie konnte die Klinik bereits wieder verlassen. Und ich habe noch mehr gute Nachrichten. Was Ihnen zur Last gelegt werden kann, ist unter diesen Umständen herzlich wenig. Wir müssen zwar weiter ermitteln, aber das Verfahren wird vermutlich bald eingestellt werden. Es gibt keinen Grund, Sie weiter hier festzuhalten. Verlassen Sie bitte in den nächsten Tagen Los Angeles nicht, wir werden auf Sie zukommen." Mittlerweile hatte ein Mitarbeiter die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn mit einem Pflaster versorgt und ihm die Fesseln abgenommen. Aber da war noch etwas, das Mr. Steele schwer auf der Seele lag. „Mildred. Mildred Krebs, unsere Sekretärin, Delgetti hat sie in den Schrank gesperrt, sie muss da noch immer drin stecken. Glauben Sie mir das, bitte!" Ein Anruf beim Sicherheitsdienst der Century Plaza erlöste Steele auch von dieser Sorge. Der Staatsanwalt half ihm auf die Beine, ließ ihm seine Kleidung bringen und besorgte ihm einen Wagen, der ihn nach L. A. zurückbringen sollte. Zwei Polizeibeamte wurden abgestellt, rund um die Uhr für seine Sicherheit und die seiner Damen zu sorgen.

Nachdem er seine Kleidung und persönlichen Wertsachen zurückerhalten hatte, ließ er sich nach Los Angeles zurückbringen. Die Fahrt zog sich in die Länge und Steele nutzte die Gelegenheit, um etwas von dem versäumten Schlaf nachzuholen. Der Fahrer musste ihn wecken, als er vor dem Appartementhaus in der Rossmore Avenue hielt. Es war bereits Abend und es begann, dunkel zu werden. Benommen wankte Steele ins Haus, zu seiner Wohnung. Er fühlte sich leer und einsam. Gleich wollte er Laura anrufen, und auch Mildred, das Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft war fast unerträglich, er konnte die nächsten Stunden unmöglich alleine mit seinen Gedanken verbringen. Aber erst einmal musste er dringend duschen und sich selbst wieder in einen erträglichen Zustand bringen. Sowohl er als auch seine Kleidung hatten gelitten, er musste erst einmal sehen, was sich machen ließ, bevor er Laura oder Mildred seinen Anblick zumuten konnte. Als er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufschloss und eintrat, überkam ihn ein Gefühl von Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit. Seine Welt war doch nicht zusammengebrochen, es würde weitergehen, für ihn, für Laura, für Mildred. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Einmal tief durchatmen, bevor er sich Laura, Mildred und ihren Versionen der Geschichte stellen konnte. Er hörte nicht, dass jemand auf ihn zukam, er spürte erst die zarte Berührung in seinem Gesicht. Laura blickte ihn besorgt an. „Sie haben aber auch allerhand abbekommen. Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Als er Lauras Stimme hörte, drohten seine Knie nachzugeben. Sanft wurde er zu einem Sessel geführt, vorsichtig berührte Laura die Wunde an seiner Stirn: „War das Dancer, dieser schleimige Bastard?" Steele verneinte und erzählte seine Version der Geschichte. Bei seinem Bericht über die Behandlung im Gefängnis konnten Mildred und Laura nur entsetzt die Köpfe schütteln. "Das ist menschenverachtend und unwürdig!" rief Mildred aufgebracht. „Sie müssen etwas unternehmen!" Als sie sich ausgesprochen hatten ergriff Steele die Gelegenheit und duschte. Mit dem sanften Strahl des Wassers und dem exklusiv-eleganten Geruch seines Duschgels konnte er einige Spuren der schrecklichen Stunden abwaschen. Er fühlte sich deutlich besser, als er zwischen Laura und Mildred auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Es wurde nicht viel gesprochen, aber jeder empfand die Nähe der anderen als tröstend und heilsam. Mildred und Laura waren aufgefordert worden, ein bis zwei Tage zusammen mit Remington Steele in dessen Appartement zu verbringen, da so leichter für ihre Sicherheit gesorgt werden konnte.

Unterdessen liefen die Fahndungen nach Dancer auf Hochtouren. Da bekannt war, dass er sich in Richtung Südamerika absetzen wollte, hatte man zumindest eine Richtung. Trotzdem war die Suche nicht gerade einfach, da Delgetti über eine große Summe Bargeld verfügte und die Länder, in denen er sich aufhalten konnte, nicht über die gleichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verfügten, wie die USA. Doch das Glück- in diesem Fall gleichzeitig Dancers Unglück- verhalf der Gerechtigkeit zu ihrem Sieg. Delgetti war noch am Fluchttag, kurz nachdem er Steele verlassen hatte, in der Dunkelheit so schwer gestürzt, dass er sich beide Beine brach. Und das bedeutete auch für einen hartgesottenen Ganoven das Aus. Ohne Beine war es mit dem Laufen nun einmal nichts, und mit der Flucht noch viel weniger. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihn einheimische Bauern fanden und in ein Krankenhaus brachten, dann dauerte es wiederum eine Weile, bis alle Instanzen durchlaufen und die Polizei in Kalifornien informiert war. Delgetti hatte noch die gesamte Beute bei sich, all seine Ausreden waren zwecklos.

Die Tage in Steeles Appartement waren auch nach den überstandenen Strapazen für alle Beteiligten nicht gerade einfach und zogen sich in ewige Längen. Es war hart, 24 Stunden zusammen zu verbringen, das Haus nicht verlassen zu können. So war allen die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen, als sie am dritten Tag Besuch von Staatsanwalt Delano bekamen. Er entschuldigte sich noch einmal bei allen für die Fehler, die damals in San Diego passiert waren. Die Freude über Dancers Verhaftung und die wiedergewonnene Freiheit war aber so groß, dass sich niemand nachtragend zeigte. Delgetti war in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis verlegt worden, wo er nicht nur seine Reststrafe absitzen musste, sondern auch noch auf seinen neuen Prozess wartete. Es war nicht damit zu rechnen, dass er in den nächsten zwanzig Jahren auf freien Fuß kam und das Gefängnis war absolut ausbruchsicher. Als er erfuhr, dass Detective James Jarvis aufgrund seines Fehlverhaltens degradiert worden war und nun an dem Grenzübergang, an dem Posten, der auf der Flucht zerstört worden war Pässe kontrollieren musste, konnte sich Steele ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Das war es wohl, was man unter „Ironie des Schicksals" verstand. Das Verfahren gegen ihn war eingestellt worden, er würde nur noch im Prozess gegen Dancer aussagen müssen. Und Delano hatte noch mehr gute Nachrichten: Auf die Ergreifung Delgettis war ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt worden, einen Teil davon sollte das Trio nun als Entschädigung erhalten.

Als sie wieder alleine waren, schlug Remington Steele hoffnungsvoll vor: „Also, Laura, Mildred, wir haben uns ein paar erholsame Tage mehr als verdient. Wie wäre es – wenn wir ein wenig ausspannen würden? Die Sonne am Strand genießen, dem Wind lauschen, wie er sein Lied durch die Palmblätter singt, uns am weißen Sand und am blauen Meer erfreuen, uns in südlichen Gefilden erholen…" Laura unterbrach ihn bestimmt. „Alles schön und gut, Mr. Steele, aber das müssen wir wohl oder übel verschieben. Die Agentur hat durch unser Abenteuer Schaden genommen, da muss ich mich erst um Wiedergutmachung bemühen. Was Sie betrifft, sie sind ein freier Mann, ich kann und werde Sie nicht aufhalten!" Sprach es und verließ den Raum.

Als er am übernächsten Tag den Gepäckwagen durch die Abflughalle des Los Angeles International Airport schob, hatte Remington Steele noch immer nicht ganz begriffen, wie ihm geschah. Nachdem er sich von Laura etwas abserviert gefühlt hatte, war seine Reisefreude etwas getrübt gewesen. Doch Mildred konnte die Lage retten. „Mr. Steele, ich weiß Ihr Angebot durchaus zu schätzen und bitte, denken Sie nicht meine Absage hätte persönliche Gründe. Aber – drei ist eine Party und Sie und Miss Holt brauchen die Zeit, um sich auszusprechen, Ihre Zukunft zu planen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich mich um die Agentur kümmern. Vertrauen Sie mir, ich komme damit auch ein paar Tage alleine zurecht." Daran hätte Mr. Steele auch nicht gezweifelt, ihm war unklar, wie es Mildred gelingen sollte, auch Laura Holt davon zu überzeugen. Doch auch Menschen wie Mildred Krebs haben ihre Geheimnisse und am Ende zählt wie immer nur der Erfolg. Als er nun gemeinsam mit Laura auf den Flug auf die Bahamas wartete, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen …


End file.
